Music to my ears
by MaddieIsWhatIAm
Summary: my fail contribution to the Revenge Wars series


**A/n:** okay, so i kind of thought of this while i was falling asleep last night, and i had to get it down. as today was the last day of school, i had to work hard to concentrate and not be seduced by the awesomeness that is school ending. okay then

**Disclaimer: If I owned Next to Normal or Glee, I would totally be doing more interesting things than writing this fanfic here.**

...

Henry was walking down the street, and he kept looking over his shoulder. Natalie and Gabe had skipped school today, claiming they were too awesome for it, but he knew why. They didn't want to get attacked from Dr. Madden today. I mean, sure, the alarm clock thing was pretty awesome, but he was just afraid he was going to get into so much trouble. He shoved his hands in his pockets and trudged the rest of the way home.

...

Natalie and Gabe had skipped school. No way that hack of a doctor Madden was going to get them back. But just to be safe, they took precautions. They felt bad about not telling Henry, but hey. Between the siblings, what if was the theme of the moment.

"What if he's going to throw slime on us?" Gabe asked.

"Oh, come on Gabe! Slime? That's so immature. What if he kidnapped us?" Natalie thought. "Oh my gosh, what if he does kidnap us? How would we escape?"

"Aw, Nat, really? Being kidnapped isn't so bad…I think. But what if he comes after us with a hockey mask and a plaid shirt carrying a chainsaw?" Gabe thought, picturing a Texas Chainsaw Massacre picturesque scene unfolding before him.

"Stealing from movies is not the best way to guess what he's up to," Natalie said. "Try thinking…original. Yeah, original!"

"Okay, then what if he starts singing bad songs like the stuff your boyfriend listens to?" Gabe smirked. "I mean, come on, the boy is what, 17? And he listens to Broadway tunes and stuff off that one TV show Glee. That is just sad. He's got to be gay."

"First off, I don't think Dr. Madden would do that, because that would just humiliate himself and not do anything to us. Second, yes he listens to Broadway and Glee and knows every word of it, but it doesn't mean he's gay," Natalie pointed out.

"Whatever," Gabe said, "my idea still is pretty original."

...

Henry was walking over to Natalie's house. She only lived a few houses down. Henry heard a cough and turned around. _Crap!_ Henry thought. _It's Dr. Madden! No way that quack is going to get near Natalie. _Henry mustered up an angry look and said, "What do you want with them?"

Dr. Madden just sort of smiled in a creepy way and replied, "Uh, nothing with _them_. I've got a bone to pick with you, though."

Henry ran to the Goodman house, followed closely by the middle aged doctor. He threw open the door and locked it behind him. He saw Natalie and told her what happened. She listened, then yelled, "Gabe, get down here now!"

"NO!" he shouted. "I'm busy playing COD here!" Natalie sighed and said, "Give me, like, two seconds and we can figure this out." She dashed up the stairs and came back moments later with a sullen looking Gabe. "Alright, Mister Broadway, what do you think he wants to do?"

"I HAVE NO CLUE!" Henry shouted at the sarcastic teen. "IF I KNEW, I COULD'VE FOUND A WAY TO FIGHT HIM OFF OUTSIDE!"

"Well then, go back out there and see what he wants," Gabe said, pushing Henry out and locking the door behind him. Henry turned around, and through the glass he could see Natalie panicking and Gabe mouthing "Good luck" with a smirk on his face.

...

"Hey, let me see your iPod." That definitely was NOT what Henry thought he'd hear when he went outside. "Uh, why?" he asked of the doctor. "Just let me see it!" Madden shouted. "Um, is that code for something nasty and perverted?" Henry asked.

"NO YOU WEIRD KID! I just want to see your iPod, the one that plays music."

"Oh, okay," Henry said, handing it to Dr. Madden. "I don't see what's so important about it though. It doesn't have anything cool on it, it's just a regular silver one." Dr. Madden put his hand in his pocket and said, "Well, I was hoping you had that cool one." Then the doctor looked down. "Oh man, my shoelace is untied. Give me a minute." He bent down and practically became a shell, and Henry couldn't see anything. It took the doctor a while to tie his shoe, but Henry really didn't care. When Dr. Madden stood up, Henry said, "Dude, can I have my iPod back?"

Dr. Madden said, "Sure kid. Now go hang out with your friends and have fun." Henry just left, thinking that this guy was just really strange…

...

Henry walked inside, using his spare key to unlock the door. He wanted to listen to some Glee to cheer himself up. He went to his song list, but could find no Glee. In fact, it seemed like all that was on it was Gregorian chanting. Oh dude, Henry was getting so mad. "NOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed loudly. Natalie ran downstairs and asked, "What is it?" "That jerk Madden switched my iPod with this one that only has bad music!"

"I knew he wouldn't throw slime on us! Hey Gabe, you owe me 10 dollars. Madden switched his iPod," Natalie shouted at Gabe.

"Seriously? YES! No more Glee! That dude totally did me a favor!" Gabe exclaimed.

...

Poor Henry fell asleep sad, but he knew something had to be done. It was all Gabe's fault that his iPod got stolen. If Gabe hadn't locked him out of the house, he wouldn't have gotten his Glee stolen. Gabe was gonna pay.

...

**A/n: **yeah, wasn't that little piece of literature there kind of random? oh well. i don't care if it sucked, because i still wrote it, even if i dislike it. reviews= something awesome i guess, idk **whoever wants to, feel free to continue the series**


End file.
